dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Archer
The Archer is an expert in marksmanship, utilizing bows and arrows in eliminating threats from afar. Aside from this, she is also known for using her own body as a weapon through her display of flexibility, both in evading and performing damaging blows to her enemies at blinding speeds. Archers are mostly female elves who originate from Anu Arendel, and as such, devote their lives in following their Telezia — an elf's purpose in life. An Archer can choose to become a Bowmaster, which further improves the bow-handling skills of the Archer, or an Acrobat, which focuses instead on an elf's natural flexibility in combat. Features: *Long range attacks *Can move while using basic attack *Many evasive skills that make up for the lack of defence Background Archers are calm-minded and down-to-earth adventurers who focus less on magic and more on their own abilities for combat. They can either strike enemies up close using their natural nimbleness (which they also share with the dark elves of the City of Death) or use bows and arrows to attack foes from a distance. Because their origins and cultures are different from a human's, Archers may have difficulty or are unable to understand a human's actions, which often cause misunderstandings on the human's part. Despite this, they have been admired by many for their focus, determination, and the ability to keep their word, which might have been developed from their life-long quest in fulfilling their Telezia —the realization of their destinies and the discovery of their true names. History Elves, unlike humans, are born under a single tree, and consider fellow Elves as sisters as they "all come from a single source". Elves and humans have developed a mutual relationship with each other, which is different from the relationship of humans with other races. The Archer, who at this time is already a wandering adventurer, witnessed the kidnapping of a girl named Rose by a small group of orcs and goblins (which were under the command of Elena). After failing to catch up to Rose, she brings her sister Lily to nearby Prairie Town, where she discovers the ongoing war against the Red Army and the mission to retrieve Rose from her captors. Noted Archers *Prairie Town Master Trainer - Master Archer Deanna *Calderock Town Master Trainer - Master Archer Adelynn *Saint Haven Master Trainer - Master Archer Ithilien *Lotus Marsh Master Trainer - Master Archer Zenya *Yuvenciel *Serensiel *Nerwin As a Non-Player Character If not selected as a Player Character, the role of the Archer in the storyline will be taken over by Triana. She appears in a series of side quests if playing as a Cleric, Warrior, or Sorceress, and in some of the story quests if playing as an Academic. Differences *Meet Xian at Prairie Town at the beginning of the storyline, and they have been together ever since. *Along with Xian, they are the ones who accompany Geraint to Captain Darlant's Ship to confirm the rebirth of Serpentra, witnessing Geraint's death. They both get infected with Serpentra's blood, but she is not too concerned about it and soon leaves for Lotus Marsh. Specialization At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Archer class. Bowmaster Bowmasters posses the longest range out of all the classes, making it harder for enemies to reach them before they can strike. However, because they lack close ranged and escape skills, they are extremely vulnerable if caught up close. Their primary weapons are Longbows and Crossbows. Acrobat Although they partially give up on their range abilities, Acrobats make up for their poor defenses with speed and escape skills that also make them suitable for close range combat. All of Acrobat's skills are extremely flexible, making it easy to chain one skill into the next. Their primary weapon is the Shortbow. Skill Tree Gallery Archer Character Sheet.jpg|Character sheet Archer_Early.jpg|Early artwork Archer-2.png|Official artwork ArcherEtama.png|Official artwork NewArcher.png|Official artwork Archer-Kobold.jpg|Official artwork, with a Kobold Archer-Swimsuit.jpg|Official artwork in swimsuit Archer-Wake-Up.jpg ArcherAwakening.png|Archer Awakening Offical artwork Category:Classes Category:Base Classes Category:Elves